Up to Piccolo and Gohan
by Skam Diablo
Summary: Well This is my first WHAT IF? And I think its a great one. Read it! What if Frieza wouldn't have given Goku time to make the Spirit Bomb?Review it please!


Up to Piccolo and Gohan.

WHAT IF Frieza wouldn't have given Goku time to build the Spirit Bomb? WHAT IF Gohan would've turned Super Saiyan instead of his father?

A thought flashed across Goku's mind. He realized that he couldn't beat Frieza easily and that the Spirit Bomb was his last chance. He lifted his hands high with his palms up. The water from a split in the Earth shot in the air just above his head.

"Namekian Solar System, give me your energy." Goku whispered. "Plants and animals of Namek, give me your life force."

"What exactly is he doing?" Piccolo asked from afar.

"Ah, I see," Krillin observed. "He is making the Spirit Bomb, an attack that King Kai taught him. It is very powerful. Only he needs time to make it. It gathers energy from every living thing on the planet."

Piccolo was surprised. He never knew of such an attack. He powered up on the cliff that he was standing on with Krillin and Gohan.

"Where are you going?" Gohan shouted.

"I'm going to stall Frieza to give Goku time." Responded Piccolo.

"Be careful!" Krillin's voice tailed off toward the end.

Meanwhile, Frieza wondered what Goku was up to. "The water trick? Oh, please Saiyan, that's the oldest trick in the book!" Frieza powered up his middle and index fingers on his right hand and shot a small oval energy blast at Goku. Piccolo froze when he saw this. Goku shouted in paint but never lost his concentration. Left, right, left, Frizea shot three more of the same attacks. Goku finally lost his Spirit Bomb. What little energy he had built up, scattered. 

"Hey, what's the funny-looking green man doing back here?" Energy bubbled up quickly from Frieza's hand. He blew Piccolo to the bottom of the cliff that Krillin and Gohan were on. Frieza turned his attention back to Goku. "Does that hurt? Oh please, don't tell me the mighty Super Saiyan is a little injured." He shot many, many more blasts of the same sort at Goku.

(NOTE: He wasn't a Super Saiyan yet, Vegeta kept blabbering that they both already were.)

He kept shooting these kind of energy shots until Goku was on all fours gasping for breath. Frieza continued laughing, "Enough of these silly games, Kakorott." (Did Frieza call Goku Kakorott?) Frieza took the air at a low altitude and chuckled some more. He put his right hand in the air, palm up. Just above his head a black sphere was forming. It grew increasingly large. Red electricity was gathering around and squeaking inside the ball of great force. Frieza roared as he released the ball at top speed toward Goku. Goku hopped to his feet. He cupped his hands on the side of his body. A blue ball of energy grew rapidly between his hands. Some light escaped in the form of beams out of his hand. Goku reached up and shot the Kamehameha beam to meet Frieza's blast. The Kamehameha slowed Frieza's minimally until Goku used 20x Kaoken. Goku's beam was slowly taking the advantage when his body gave out.

"Ohh noo, FATHER!" Gohan screamed.

Krillin appeared in a state of shock. Piccolo looked at Gohan sternly, "Listen here, Gohan. Turn your sadness into anger because we're going to have to fight him and we will need your fighting power. Do you understand?" Piccolo sheilded his face from the blast with his right arm. The whole planet went white and the immense explosion turned most of the planet into water.

When the blast cleared, Goku was not visible. Frieza hovered in the air. His head turned toward the three Z fighters on the cliff (which was more like an island now). "Your hero has perished in the blast, Frieza shouted. "And you three are next!"

He slowly floated toward Piccolo and the others.

"Are you ready, Gohan?" Piccolo desperately needed the young half-Saiyans help, "I'm going to have to attack!"

Gohan tried to take fighting stance, still sobbing.

Piccolo powered up and flew toward Frieza. He reached him and quickly took a swing, but Frieza was gone. Piccolo looked left, then right. He glanced below him but when he looked up Frieza blasted him to the floor. The fireworks were widespread and colorful. When the smoke cleared, Piccolo lay there unconsious.

"Mister Piccolo!" Gohan called.

"Gohan be quiet!" Krillin demanded. Frieza looked over at Krillin. "See, now look what you've done." 

He teleported next to Krillin and smiled. Krillin stepped back with a scared look on his face. He regained confidence and punched Frieza square in the chest and smiled to himself realizing it was a direct hit. Frieza was unphased. He stood straight and tall. Krillin's face was shocked once again. 

"You know baldy, its little twirps like you that give me splitting headaches," Frieza gloated. "Are you ready for this one? It's really going to hurt."

Frieza bent down. His right arm was low to the ground and made an "L" shape. In one quick, solid motion, he uppercut Krillin. Krillin splashed into the water.

"Don't think I'm going to let him get away that easily!" Frieza dove in the water after Krillin. 

Gohan was scared to death. He looked over to Piccolo who appeared to be regaining consiousness. His eyes opened slowly and he broke a painful smile. Gohan felt his lips say, "You can do it, Gohan." Piccolo rolled over and lay on the other side of his body. 

Gohan was determined now, Piccolo's words comforted him. Krillin floated to the surface, eyes closed. Frieza rose above the water. He shot toward Krillin and stuck him in the stomach with his knee. Frieza then threw a fury of punches at Krillin, sending him back to the depths of the sea. This was followed by a blast. Frieza jumped out of the water. He brushed off his body of any dirt or water covering him and smiled at Gohan. Gohan gritted his teeth in anger.

Piccolo got up and walked silently toward Frieza, holding his left arm. He hoped Frieza wouldn't spot him. Gohan saw Piccolo and glanced at him momentarily causing Frieza to see Piccolo as well. Frieza made a ki blast and turned around to fire it at Piccolo. It sped toward him with ultimate speed. He tried to block it but the majority knocked into him. His clothes burned as he fell to the ground.

Gohan looked at the ground with hate. He screamed loudly and snapped his head back. 

"What's the matter, kid, you gonna squirt some tears?" Frieza laughed.

Gohan's eyes rolled to the back of his head. His hair became orange and then back to black. It flashed again. His muscles bulged to almost double the size they were. He closed his eyes and roared. His hair grew in length and stayed gold for good. His eyes popped open, they were bright aqua in color. 

Frieza's laughter turned to fear. A gold aura encircled Gohan's body.

"What are you?" Frieza wondered.

"Savior to good, nightmare to you, Frieza."

"Is this a Super Saiyan? A true Super Saiyan? Oh my, this really is a special treat." Frieza smirked again, "I am in the presence of a true Super Saiyan. Should I feel blessed or something?"

Gohan kicked Frieza halfway across the planet. With lightning speed, he chased him down and gave him a hard right jab followed by a thunderous cross. Gohan was just yard from Frieza when King Kai contacted him. "Listen here, Gohan." 

Gohan had never heard such a voice therefore he didn't answer. 

"Remember when Piccolo contacted you to tell you what to use the Dragon Ball wish for?" King Kai tried to explain, "I am King Kai, the one who trained your father and the one who opened a direct telepathic link between us." Gohan was shocked but remained calm.

"I understand now." He stated.

"You must kill Frieza as fast as possible. You are not yet strong enough to defeat him at his full power."

"Right," Gohan agreed.

"Don't go off talking to yourself, kid," Frieza said, jokingly. "This battle is fruitless. I am only using 50% of my power. My true power is unbearable"

Frieza backed up to power up even more, but was halted by Gohan. He grabbed his wrists and twisted his arms behind his back. He held this position causing pain to Frieza.

"Ahhh, why you little twirp!" Frieza screamed more. As Gohan's grip tightened, Frieza's yelling grew louder. Gohan kneed Frieza in the lower back. Frieza moaned. His breathing was very heavy now.

"Kid…just let me…I need, I must-" Frieza's voice got cut off. Gohan folded his hands between his legs. He brought his fist up quickly knocking Frieza in the head. Frieza flew in the air while Gohan returned to the ground. Frieza stopped drifting and opened one eye. Gohan landed smoothly on the ground. He put his hands above his head.

"Masenko!" Gohan yelled. A yellow beam shot from his hands toward Frieza. Frieza's face turned dead scared. He crossed his arms, making an "X" across his face to block the beam. Blocking the beam didn't work. When the smoke cleared, Frieza's body was scraped and scarred. Frieza fell to the ground face first. Gohan walked over to him.

"Now do you see? Can you understand how wasteful this is?" Frieza was too drained to answer respond. When Frieza made the slightest of a move, Gohan fired an orange and yellow blast at him. He fired more and more of these, one after the other, left hand to right hand. The scatter shots all hit Frieza, a very powerful attack indeed. Gohan was now breathless and tired. His hair was torn but still long. He descended back to a regular Saiyan and walked over to Frieza. He sat on a rock until Frieza regained consiousness. Gohan waited there for a while and continued trying to talk Frieza into giving up. Frieza only heard a few of the words.

"Your power level is lowering as we speak," Gohan reminded Frieza.

Frieza got up quickly and kicked Gohan in one motion, as if he had been planning for this attack. Gohan got directly hit. He gave a quick scream and back flipped away from Frieza. Gohan turned back into a Super Saiyan and walked up to Frieza. He dodge a few swings from Frieza and hit him hard in the forehead. Frieza got laid out.

"This is not how I'm supposed to end! I am the great Frieza!" He moaned and complained.

"It is over," Gohan stated.

Gohan put his hand on Frieza's chest. "W-What are you trying to pull?" Frieza asked.

Gohan blasted straight through Frieza. He kept his hand there and blast again. Each beam got more powerful than the last. There was a very deep hole in the planet Namek.Gohan had fired 7 or 8 energy shots through Frieza when he rose above him. He made three ki balls and commanded them. The red, blue, and green shots were lined up in a row. Gohan shot them down to directly hit Frieza. There may have been a scream, there may not have, but either way the young Saiyan extinguished Frieza, the evil villian.

Gohan went back to find Piccolo, but instead Piccolo came from behind and found him. "I can't find Krillin, Gohan, I'm sorry."

Gohan nodded his head in agreement. "I understand," there was a pause. "Now we have to find Bulma and the ship."

Piccolo and Gohan flew off. They soon came upon Bulma and headed back to Earth. When they arrived, they gathered Namek's Dragon Ball's and wished back Goku, Krillin, and Tien (Yamcha and Choatzu are less importantJ ).


End file.
